Airi's New Club
by Liaalicious
Summary: Airi lagi jalan-jalan di Dancing Hall dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengan dua pemuda aneh. Siapa yah? Penasaran? Baca aja, minna! AyoDance FF! Based on true story XD


Lia: Halo, minna-san~ Lia kembali lagi ke FFn! :D

Kenta: Woy, lu siapa?

Lia: Hee? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, Kenta? QAQ

Kenta: Kau Master? Kenapa rambutmu jadi pendek begitu?!

Lia: Ahaha, patah hati jadinya dipendekin rambutnya #Curhat

Kenta: *sweatdropped*

Lia: Oke, daripada kebanyakan curcol mendingan langsung aja deh yaa~ Fic kali ini based on true story loh! Walaupun gak mirip-mirip banget sih. Kenta, seperti biasa!

Kenta: AyoDance bukan punya Masterku yang lagi patah hati ini *dijitak Lia*

Lia: WARNING! Jelek, gaje, garing, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, OOC, typo dimana-mana, humor gak berasa sama sekali, bikin sakit perut, mual, muntah-muntah, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

**Cast (Akhirnya OCku berguna juga XD)**

Airi Shinohara as Author a.k.a RLP-Lunatic-VIP

Airi Fujiwara as Lia a.k.a -lia_selalu-

Akio Himura as Jho a.k.a KimjhoDJm-IND

Hideyori Abukara as Sandy a.k.a KimSandy-IND

Sora Erizawa as KimArtis-IND

Yuuki Shirogane as Denny a.k.a BH~Vilvous~PK

Akari Yamada as Nanda a.k.a Mrs-Nanda-IND

**(A/N: Mohon maaf bila terjadi kesalahan dalam pengetikan nickname ^^)**

-o-o-o-

**[Chapter 1: Club Baru dan Duo Rusuh!]**

**Airi POV**

Apakah kau tau tentang Audition Town? Jika tidak, akan kujelaskan sedikit. Audition Town adalah sebuah kota dimana para penduduknya kebanyakan adalah _dancer_. Hmm ralat, bukan kebanyakan. Melainkan semuanya. Yap, Audition Town adalah kota yang semua penduduknya adalah _dancer_. Termasuk aku, Shinohara Airi. Seorang _dancer _dengan _level Semi-pro Dancer_.

Ada banyak sekali tingkatan para _dancer _di Audition Town ini. Seperti _Newbie_, _Novice_, _Advanced Dancer_, _Clubber_, _Junior Dancer_, _Senior Dancer_, _Semi-pro Dancer_, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi apa kalian berpikir _skill_ _dance_-ku benar-benar seperti seorang _Semi-pro Dancer_? Jika kalian berpikir demikian berarti kalian salah besar. Karena, _skill dance_ yang aku miliki masih berada di bawah tanah. Seharusnya aku mengubah _dancer license_-ku ini menjadi _Newbie_. Ah, kalau bisa pasti akan aku lakukan, agar orang lain tak salah mengira.

Mungkin cukup sampai disini perkenalannya, kita langsung ke ceritanya saja, ok? Cerita dimulai!

.

.

.

**Still Airi POV**

Seperti biasa, aku tengah berjalan-jalan di Dancing Hall yang terletak di pusat kota Audition. Padahal hari sudah malam. Kulihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselku. Ah, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tak seharusnya seorang gadis seperti aku ini berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam begini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku merasa bosan dan... Kesepian.

Ada banyak sekali _dancer _yang sedang ber-_dance_-ria. Tak hanya _dance_, beberapa diantara mereka juga ada yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan teman-teman dan anggota satu _club_. Bahkan ada juga yang sedang asyik ber-mojok-ria dengan _couple_ mereka. Ah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku juga bisa seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba, kulihat ada dua pemuda tengah asyik berbincang-bincang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menghampiri kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Cari _couple_?" tanya seorang pemuda padaku.

"E-Eh? Engga, aku bantu aja." kataku yang baru menyadari bahwa mereka akan bermain _mode _'Club Dance'.

Dari awal aku memang tak berniat untuk mencari _couple_, aku ingin mencari teman saja. Karena aku tak punya teman. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat kesepian saat ini.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan _club _kami?" tanya salah satu dari kedua pemuda tersebut yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hee? _Test_nya apa?" tanyaku.

"Langsung gabung saja." kata pemuda itu.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Gak ada kok, cukup _solid_ aja. Karena kita disini mencari teman."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang mencari teman nih!" kataku riang.

"Ya sudah gabung saja dengan _club _kami. Aku suka berteman! Dan aku juga suka mencari teman!" kata pemuda berambut perak dengan nada berbunga-bunga (?)

"Baiklah, tunggu ya!"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun langsung meluncur (?) ke Club Office dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung mengirim permintaan bergabung ke _club_ bernama -K—IND- tersebut. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke tempat dimana kedua pemuda tersebut berada.

"Sudah?" tanya pemuda berambut _scarlet_.

"Sudah!" jawabku.

"Selamat datang di IND! Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berambut _scarlet_ lagi.

"Airi, Shinohara Airi. Kau?"

"Aku Akio, Himura Akio. Salam kenal." kata pemuda berambut _scarlet _yang kita ketahui bernama Akio itu.

"Aku Kim. Lebih tepatnya, Kim Hyun Jung." kata pemuda berambut perak dengan narsisnya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Akio.

"_Baka_. Pede banget." kata Akio sewot.

"Masa bodoh." kata pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'Kim Hyun Jung' itu.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya _sweatdropped_, "Mimpi."

"Siapa tau mimpi jadi kenyataan, hahaha." Akio dan aku langsung _sweatdropped _berjamaah.

Kami bertiga pun bercanda tawa bersama, hingga tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut _dark brown _dan bermata _dark blue_ menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Anggota baru ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"I-Iya. Perkenalkan namaku Shinohara Airi, panggil saja Airi." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat datang di _club _IND!" pekik pemuda berambut perak yang ternyata bernama Abukara Hideyori.

"Apa aku perlu di OSPEK dulu?" tanyaku mencoba melawak (?)

"Tidak usah." kata Akio sambil tertawa.

"Aku suka Ai-chan! Aku suka berteman dengan Ai-chan!" kata Hideyori dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Jelas-jelas aku langsung tertawa sambil _sweatdropped_, "T-Tapi kan, kita baru saja berkenalan beberapa menit?"

"Tapi, aku suka berteman dengan Ai-chan kok! Aku sayang Ai-chan. Aku percaya cinta itu ada." kata Hideyori yang sukses membuatku _blushing_.

"Aku juga. Aku juga suka berteman dengan Ai-chan. Aku juga sayang Ai-chan." kata Akio yang ketularan penyakit gilanya Hideyori.

"Dan itu terjadi semenjak negara api menyerang." tambah Hideyori.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hideyori.

"Ai-chan milikku." kata Akio tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, dia milikku." kata Hideyori tak mau kalah.

"E-Eh?" aku hanya celingukan melihat mereka berdua.

"Milikku!"

"MILIKKU!"

Dan terjadilah acara Akio dan Hideyori yang memperebutkan aku. Mereka berdua lucu sekali, saking lucunya aku menobatkan mereka sebagai 'Duo Rusuh'.

"Berisik." kata seorang gadis _tsundere _tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya gadis itu merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang diakibatkan Akio dan Hideyori. Tapi mereka berdua hanya bersikap tak acuh.

"Kalian itu berisik sekali sih! Membuat kepalaku sakit." gerutu gadis itu yang ternyata memiliki nama yang sama denganku, Airi. Hanya beda marga saja.

"Hee? Apa Airi-san merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku? Jika iya, aku akan keluar dari _club _ini." kataku.

Dan si 'Duo Rusuh' langsung berteriak berjamaah, "JANGAAAAANNN!"

"Aku suka berteman dengan Ai-chan kok, jadi jangan keluar dari _club _ini ya?" kata Hideyori memelas.

"Aku juga. Dia (Airi yang satu lagi) saja yang sewot." kata Akio menambahkan.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal, "Haah, Airi terus yang digodain."

Aku berpikir, apa anggota cewek yang baru masuk ke _club _ini memang diperlakukan seperti ini? Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa senang berada di _club _ini.

Acara si 'Duo Rusuh' memperebutkan aku pun berlanjut. Mereka berdua terus berlomba-lomba untuk merayuku. Aku yang jadi 'korban' dari rayuan gombal mereka hanya tertawa saja sambil sesekali ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis yang belum kukenal bertanya padaku.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Shinohara Airi. Kau?" kataku bertanya balik.

"Akari, Yamada Akari." kata gadis berambut _light brown _sebahu itu.

"Salam kenal, Akari-san!" kataku riang.

Kira-kira begitulah hari pertamaku di _club _baruku ini. Akhirnya aku mempunyai banyak teman. Aku merasa sangat senang! Terimakasih Akio dan Hideyori yang telah mengajakku bergabung di _club _ini. Aku akan setia dengan _club _ini!

.

.

.

Lia: Fiuh, beres juga ngetiknya.

Kenta: Pendek banget, Master.

Lia: Iya, aku buatnya buru-buru sih. Gomen ya, haha. Lia bingung nih, ini fic Lia jadiin oneshot atau multichap aja ya?

Kenta: Terserah, aku tidak peduli.

Lia: Kejam QAQ Ya sudah kalau begitu...

**Review yaa, readers tercinta! ^^**

**Semoga anak club pada baca fic ini, haha XD**


End file.
